ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Alias Diamond Jones
Alias Diamond Jones is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Rob Baker. (The rest of the team- Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby and Tina all appear too.) It is one of the few books that mentions Jason, Rob's older brother, who is never seen on the show. Rob's mother, who was only mentioned on the show twice, also makes an appearance. Synopsis After writing a short story for a contest that his friends on the Ghostwriter team do not appreciate, Rob strives to correct his story and his priorities with both writing and his friends. Summary Rob and his friends Jamal, Alex, and Lenni, Tina and Gaby are out of school for summer break. They talk about what they are going to do during the summer. Rob is not sure what he wants to do since his older brother Jason, who attends a school for the deaf in Washington D.C., is going to Germany with some friends for the summer instead of visiting Rob and their parents. Rob receives a book from Jason called Writer's Truths. He appreciates the gift, though he is disappointed that Jason is still going to Germany. He decides to try to write a short story that could be published in a magazine. The next day, he goes with his friends, minus Tina, to the Lafayette Y pool. He thinks about his brother, and pretends to not care that he chose to be with his deaf friends instead of him. After Gaby asks him if he has a pen name, Rob decides on “Diamond Jones”, and goes with Jamal to buy some things to look more like his alias. He is surprised that a store clerk is suspicious of Jamal due to him being African American, and that people showing racism towards him is fairly common. Rob works on writing for days. He is later invited to be with Jamal and Lenni to a street fair. At the fair, though, Jamal's friends Darryl and Manny ask Jamal to go to the community center to play pool with them. Jamal declines, but is afterward distant toward Lenni and Rob. He later chooses to go to the community center, stating that he does not care if Lenni and Rob go or not. Later, Rob writes that he wonders what he knows about friendship, and that Jason is his only real friend. He tells Ghostwriter that he does not know how to be a friend. He had had friends before, but had moved and lost them so many times that he does not think it worth it to try to make more friendships. Ghostwriter states to him that he can learn to be friend, and that he will still be with him even if he moves again. During a tense brunch the next day with his mother and father, Rob runs out of the apartment. While he is at Lenni's loft, Jamal calls, inviting the team to a dinner which his sister Danitra would be making, based on native African food. After the supper, Lenni asks Jamal if the reason why he had left her and Rob at the fair was that he had wanted to be with his African American friends. Jamal states that he has more friends than just the team, and Alex agrees that people can have more than one group of friends. Lenni is still not appeased, however. Before leaving, Lenni gives Rob information about a short story contest for a magazine. Rob writes a story, and later shares it with the team. The team, however, is less than enthusiastic, and dislikes what Rob has written. Disheartened, Rob realizes that he should have thought less about being famous and more of what his story should have been like in the first place. At a night poetry reading, a Native American named Jay Nighthawk helps him understand that he should be careful when writing about people with different cultural backgrounds. Rob revises his story and shares it again with the team. The team appreciates the second version much more. He later receives a rejection letter, but looks for other magazines that could publish his story. Then after joining his friends at the pool, the team is surprisingly invited to play water volleyball with Jamal’s friends Darryl and Manny, and they have fun together. In his journal, Rob writes about his story being accepted by another magazine. His friends were also quite excited about the news. He is also eager to see his brother Jason, who is coming to visit. Gallery Alias Diamond Jones- Rob, Jamal, end of school.JPG|Rob and Jamal after school is out Alias Diamond Jones- Rob, Jamal and store clerk.JPG|Rob and Jamal with the suspicious store clerk Alias Diamond Jones- Jamal distant with Rob and Lenni.JPG|Jamal being distant after seeing his other friends Alias Diamond Jones- Rob and Rat.png| Rob sees a rat Alias Diamond Jones- A Message to Rob from Ghostwriter.JPG|Ghostwriter has a message for Rob Alias Diamond Jones- First Draft.png|After Rob reads the first draft of his story Alias Diamond Jones- Rob and Jay Nighthawk.JPG| Rob with Jay Nighthawk Category:Books